


The Surprise

by RoguishRobin



Series: Pridemas [9]
Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Gethin finds the perfect gift for Jonathan in a box outside of Tescos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Christmas is over but I have most of these written and I'm determined to post them. So here goes Day 9. Hopefully everyone is still in the spirit of Christmas.

Sweat was dripping down Gethin’s back. He could feel it slowly running down his spine making his shirt cling to his skin. Why was it this warm in December? Gethin had no idea but he hated it. He loved the cold weather and frankly it was better for business when people spent more time inside. He adjusted the two shopping bags that were threatening to rip in one hand and gently rocked his other arm to quieten the soft whining from the bundle of cloths he was carrying.

 

He had almost missed the unassuming brown box standing in a dark corner in front of the entrance of Tescos. In fact, he had only walked over to it because he had wanted something to carry the groceries as the bags handed out in the shop were too flimsy. However, his heart had stopped beating when he saw the bundle of dirty rags move. Very carefully he lifted the corner of one and then noticed a small lump of fur. 

That’s when it lifted its head and Gethin was faced with soulful brown eyes in the black and white face of a border collie pup. It couldn’t be more than a few weeks old and was making the most pitiful noises. Gethin dropped his bags and scooped it up holding it close looking around to see if its owner would suddenly reappear.

“What will we do with you?” he murmured softly, lifting it up to find its sex. “We can’t just leave you here?”

Gethin was torn, on the one hand he knew that there was no way that he could leave this puppy all alone in a box outside of Tesco’s but on the other hand he had been refusing to get a dog for years now much to Jonathan’s chagrin. Then again, perhaps this would be the perfect Christmas surprise for his boyfriend and Gethin couldn’t deny that he had instantly fallen in love with this little ball of fluff that was now happily licking the strip of skin between his jumper and scarf. 

And so he had wrapped up the puppy in the cleanest of the rags, tucked him in the crook of his arm, and picked up his shopping bags. This was how Gethin found himself sweating and cursing the whole way back to his flat. He planned the big reveal in his mind, revelling in houghts of how happy Jonathan was going to be. 

Like all great plans, his was foiled on the way upstairs when he heard several, familiar voices coming from the lounge. Maybe giving them all keys had been a mistake he thought wryly.

“You know that we gave you the keys for emergencies,” he scolded gently as he pushed the shopping bags into Mark’s lap.

“Oi, it was an emergency, Mike wanted tea and there was none left at my apartment,” the young Northern-Irish man argued but he still got up and carried the bags into the kitchen.

He rushed back when there was a sharp yip.

“What was that?” he asked suspiciously.

Gethin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I found him outside Tesco’s and couldn’t really leave him.”

Later Mark would deny that he had made any kind of undignified squeaking noise when Gethin had pushed the rag back to reveal a darling little puppy.

“Can we keep him?” he asked Gethin his eyes almost as pleading as the puppy.

“He’s Jonathan’s Christmas present,” Gethin replied watching with a smile as Mark actually clapped his hands in glee and poked Mike, “did you hear?”

Mike just smiled patiently at his boyfriend.

“What’s my Christmas present?” came Jonathan’s booming voice from the doorway. He had been walking up the narrow stairs in time for manly screeches and the end of Gethin’s sentence.

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Gethin snapped throwing his hands up in defeat and dropping down on the free arm chair.

Jonathan’s eyes travelled around the room and stopped on Mark who was cooing at a black and white bundle of fluff.

“Gethin…” he said weakly and rushed over to where his boyfriend was sulking about his ruined surprise.

“Really?” he asked breathless and Gethin looked at him.

All of a sudden it didn’t matter about the spoiled surprise or that Gethin was more than likely going to end up being the one to feed the dog and take him outside in the middle of the night, because Jonathan’s smile was radiant.

“Really! Happy Christmas my love,” Gethin murmured and laughed as Jonathan eagerly attacked his face with kisses.

“Best boyfriend ever,” Jonathan declared and then proceeded to chase Mark around the living room to get the puppy off him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and comments are love.


End file.
